<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banging Birthday Week: Day Four by Lupo (LupoLight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633380">Banging Birthday Week: Day Four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo'>Lupo (LupoLight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I would put guess the rest of the characters in characters tag but no), (Mob just means a group of people), Bondage, Cock Warming, Collars, Erotic dancing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Glory Hole, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Subspace, collaring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition!</p><p>Each day, three or more prompts, all Gavin ships. Someone's getting wrecked. And yes, the name is a pun.</p><p>Each chapter is tagged with the prompts, and the tags apply to the whole thing.</p><p>Hey! It's the birthday day, so there's an extra prompt in this one!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/Captain Allen/Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed/Mob, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gav60 - Toys/Bondage/Leather/Erotic Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like the description says, each chapter is tagged for what to expect, and if I need to add more tags let me know!</p><p>This one is just all over wholesome. Kinky as fuck, but wholesome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Room three-ten… Room three-eleven… There we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sixty sighed as the fuzzy key in his hand went into the door, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘312’</span>
  </em>
  <span> glowing in white on it, already hating the dark lit corridor. It had pink LED light strips and tacky wallpaper, yet it was highly rated for their intended use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really for all their hair-brained ideas, renting a hotel room with the sole intent to have sex in it was probably their most tame and boring. He was so picking their next date. But he opened the door, hit with the scent of Gavin’s body spray, and pure darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached around for a light switch before a voice stopped him. “Step away from the door and close it. Then drop your clothes.” Sixty bristled, not liking the fact he was being ordered around this time. He did as asked only because it was the quickest route from point A to point B, and whatever got them out of here faster would be better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then part two to their agreement kicked on and Sixty gasped, lurching forwards for a moment. He had a vibrating cock sleeve on, and Gavin had the controller. His soft length hardened quickly, and he bucked into it, getting ready to step in further when Gavin’s voice tutted from in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay there, baby.” Lights slowly came on around a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>stage</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Sixty swallowed hard, as Gavin kneeled on the edge of it, lit up by red all around him. A pole stayed in the middle of the stage, but that wasn’t what took his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No what did that was the leather heart harness and thigh-high heels Gavin wore, along with his collar and the leather booty shorts. He wore red glow pasties over his pecs, little hearts to match, and when he leaned forward, licking his lips, Sixty’s eyes trailed over his bare back. He could still see his own crop marks over Gavin’s skin and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he wasn’t already achingly hard. To top it all off, there was a sparkly red bow right on the man’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cushioned chair sat in front of the stage, and Sixty raised an eyebrow. Gavin held up two remotes, his head between his elbows, and Sixty so bad wanted to be behind him right now. “Sit.” Any complaints about not being in control died as he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re allowed,” Gavin started, pulling his ass up and dragging himself back into an upright position. Both hands pressed down as Gavin swallowed. “To do whatever you like, as long as you remain in that chair. With the exception of touch me, and get off. Only when I touch you can you touch me. Understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes. Get a move on Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Free to do so, Sixty adjusted himself, holding his length and the sleeve around him so Gavin could see. “Can I remove this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. In fact,” Gavin turned the sleeve up a notch and slid the controller to the back of the stage. “Good luck baby.” Then Gavin sat back, his legs spread and Sixty was never more glad that his HUD was glitched. He could just appreciate the view, even as the buzzing felt like it went through his spine. He gripped the edge of the chair, and licked his lips again, shooting Gavin a smirk. The man stood up slowly, curving his back perfectly, and soon rolled his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he slowly spun and bent over, a low thrumming tune came from speakers Sixty couldn’t give a fuck to locate right now. Gavin’s ass moved with the beat, hands on his hips with his thumbs just in the shorts. The bow’s longer ribbons bounced, and then Gavin spun on the beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot, for the briefest moment, that Gavin knew how to dance. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew, having his own thirst trap account when he was young, that Sixty did not have the entirety of saved. The man broke into a faster rhythm, rolling his stomach, then his hips, able to bend down and up so fast his body </span>
  <em>
    <span>lagged</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind, watching the muscles jiggle. Sixty wanted between his thighs </span>
  <em>
    <span>right the fuck now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He popped out his chest, rolling his whole body, and the drop onto the ground nearly killed Sixty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look upwards as Gavin bit his lip </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, letting up a mumbled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oh fuck’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Gavin’s hand placed over his own dick, rolling his hips into it. His rear nearly touched the ground and Sixty was going to break this chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Gavin crawled forward, the song switching to another one, Sixty’s breathing process stopped momentarily. He was internally begging for Gavin to touch him, but instead the other just leaned over him. It gave him the perfect up-close image of the puffy bottom lip from Gavin biting it, and the way his eyes dragged up Sixty’s body. Then Gavin turned, and his shorts were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> over Sixty’s dick, the man grinding above him and Sixty could scream. The chair let out a concerning groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Gavin walked forwards, one hand gripping the pole and for a moment he actually worried about the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>not getting off</span>
  </em>
  <span> rule. Gavin had no </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look over his shoulder, failing to wink before his leg hooked around the pole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sixty knew he was so lucky, and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Gavin swung on the pole, heels clicking when they hit the ground. He rolled his hips into it, and Sixty caught the little gasps he let out as he ground against the pole. Turning, his hands reached back, gripping the pole. Their eyes connected, and Gavin dropped, grinding back on the pole while bouncing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was all he could take. Sixty took off the sleeve and growled, pointing to his lap. “Gavin. Here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He tried to be authoritative, but they both heard the breathlessness in his voice. Still, Gavin laughed, moving over. Hips swayed with each movement, and as soon as he was in reach, Sixty grabbed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there tiger. You weren’t the only one with a toy in play… Why don’t you unwrap me? Ribbon’s tight enough to… Keep me still.” The pause was so Gavin could lick along Sixty’s neck. While he groaned, he was far too excited to play around. He yanked Gavin back by his collar, sitting him on his legs. The fucker rutted forwards, letting Sixty rub against the leather shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt so good, but Sixty needed to know what surprise Gavin had next. He undid the bow, and then pinned Gavin’s arms behind him before he tied him together with it. “You are such a beautiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The leather shorts were pulled down as strong thighs easily lifted Gavin, and he let them bunch at Gavin’s knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on Six, get them off.” Gavin was already leaking, pre making a mess of the tip, but this time he didn’t comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting up again. At least, not without help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shivered, then smirked, rocking his hips against Sixty’s legs. That’s when Sixty felt something, and his hands reached back. A finger caught on a loop and Sixty’s eyes went wide before he used his other hand to pull Gavin’s head forward, kissing him. It was hungry, more a clash of tongues and biting lips than actually kissing. When Gavin pulled back, impatience having him sit up on his knees again, Sixty </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bead slide out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dirty little kitten. I adore you.” He pulled again, a short tug and Gavin gasped, the beads getting bigger. “Oh, I fucking adore you, going to fill you up. Going to make you scream Gavin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was slow with the next one, and he grinned wide as there was nothing Gavin could do but impatiently bounce on his lap. Five beads, the last one thicker than Sixty even, before the toy was set aside. “Sixty, come on, fill me up. Fill me Six, fill me- fuck me- fuck- </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were impatient if Sixty was honest. Grabbing both of Gavin’s hips, he took control and bounced the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gavin gasped, his head hanging forwards, and every bounce had the o-ring on the collar moving with it. Then, with a little angling, Gavin’s head snapped back and he moaned loudly. “Right there! Yes, fuck, Six—Six baby, perfect—good- Six- Ah! Yes yes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sixty loved how vocal Gavin was, how he got louder, and louder. He wasn’t ashamed to say he already felt the ache start in his thighs and travel to his guts, coiling tighter and tighter. “Scream my name Gav, be loud. Let everyone know who’s making you feel this good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s mouth was hanging open and Sixty could make out the slightest start of spit out of the corner of his mouth. He started to keen and tighten, and Sixty could feel those thick thighs of his start to squeeze around him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There there there—Sixty!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his back arching as forwards as the ribbon let him, his head tilted back as he made a mess of Sixty’s chest and stomach. With a few more thrusts Sixty followed, burying himself to the hilt. He prompted his system to release more than usual, wanting to hear Gavin whimper as it kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally stopped, he tugged Gavin to rest on his chest. Pulling out, he was quick to put the beads back in. Gavin yelped, pulling back to look at Sixty with his eyebrows knit. His mouth still hung open, chest heaving as he panted. “Just want to keep it in. We have all night and I can tie you to that pole can’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gavin leaned in, grinning as he kissed Sixty. “Yeah, yeah we do, and yeah you can. Good date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span> date.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gavin/Mob - Glory Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going out tonight, no you cannot come with, yes I’ll be sore tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin was pretty sure Tina knew at this point what he was doing, but he still made the drive away from his place, his black button-up and pants being as nicely dressed as he could be without being too showy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ritual, one could say. Gavin rarely took any time off. Especially now that he had his stupid, handsome, partner metaphorically up his ass all the damn time. But this was his once-a-month trip to get the tension pounded out of him. Literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up to the club, and the android in the front smiled at him, holding his hand out. Gavin gave him his, and he knew it was coming, yet he still winced as a sharp tooth pricked his finger. After a few moments, the guy smiled, winking at him. “Welcome back, you’re all clean to head in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled back, humming as no one was in line. “Too bad you can’t follow me, cutie.” He was cute, not his type, not that he’d have a type tonight. Red hair, freckles, green eyes. Upgraded for this purpose, willingly even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight.” Gavin laughed and walked in, looking around. Not many people were in the lobby, maybe three couples, talking out arrangements. The building was huge, multi-floored, and a reserved clientele Gavin felt comfortable in.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to the kiosk, not bothered in the slightest as the ST200 at the desk seemed to brighten up. “And a regular appears! We’ve had so many new guys check in tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, really? Wonder why?” She shrugged, already pulling out a card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea, but your normal booth has been reserved for you, Gavin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sugar, you’re the best.” He winked at her, getting her to roll her eyes playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, go have fun. If you need anything, call for one of us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and then quickly made his way to the steps leading down. The hallway darkened a bit, making it hard to make out faces down here, and he briefly considered getting a privacy folder but shook away the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doubted anyone he knew would come on a thirty-minute drive to a kink palace, let alone partake in what he was doing. Though he could hear several voices in the place, he ignored the waiting room and went to his booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple place really. A cushioned stool and a bench, a two-way interactable hologram screen, and a few holes in the wall. Gavin slid his card in, watching his preferences line themselves up on the screen and lights come on in the wall between them. Then he undressed, propping his chest on the stool and taking some of the lube he brought and prepping himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Glory hole. Sure, it wasn’t the safest thing to do, but the club tested everyone who walked in, as the little soreness in his one finger proved, and it provided more safety procedures than even finding a long term dom could. Plus, it was all the fun of one night stands, in the same night, without any attachment. And generally, the other guy loved hearing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already, a ding on the screen told him someone was on the other side. He heard a brief grumble and assumed the guy was new. “Damn,” came a low voice, rough, like whiskey, and an itch in the back of his head told him it was familiar. He pushed it down, especially as large hands gripped his hips and pulled him flush against the wall. Gavin grinned as he felt the appreciative hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin knew his settings would make him a ‘popular’ choice. Ok with bareback. Ok with rubber. Ok with inside, outside, or not at all. Ok with roughness. Ok with playing. Ok with receiving oral. Ok with giving. Ask about blowjobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He basically voted down the line on ok, with the added note he’d be messier the longer he was in, and he planned to be in for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It attracted all types of guys, and the first guy seemed to be the rough type. What little prep Gavin did was definitely not enough as the guy fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>impaled</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, his member wider than most Gavin met… Ever honestly. He heard little grunts and groans, and the guy wasted no time into fucking Gavin hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wall vibrated with how hard his hips kept getting pulled into it, but Gavin kept his hand off his dick, letting himself get hard from being fucked alone. It did not take the guy long at all before he pulled out and rested his length in the dip of Gavin’s ass. Rubbing twice, Gavin heard the lowest, deepest rumble of a curse as he felt his release hit on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy gave his ass a playful smack, and Gavin yelped before laughing. “Thanks for that.” Gavin hummed in return, and the guy left. Gavin did wipe this off, just because he had the time. He still felt a little sore as he heard another ding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This man’s voice was nasally and frankly annoying. Uppity and stiff. Gavin only heard him grumble about the fact he was in Detroit, and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You good to switch around?” The request was patient, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like the man had a million places to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, it was amusing. He moved away, sinking to his knees. “Sure, not sore there yet.” He waited, before smirking just a bit. Shorter side, and definitely not as girthy as the last guy, but he was decent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get to work then.” Gavin let his sigh be heard clearly before he was determined to get this guy to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out every trick, his tongue running under the edge, running his tongue along the sides, even letting a hum out, he reveled in the fact that he could hear barely muffled curses. Then Gavin started sucking and the guy got </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his rambling nearly as bad as Gavin’s. “You take it so fucking well… More, you can take more, can’t you? You suck like you depend on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin didn’t particularly care in this instance, though he did punish by pulling back and just sucking on the tip. Before long, he felt the man tense and then let go in Gavin’s mouth. He swallowed, not too bothered though the guy could do with a lot more fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, getting back into his normal position as he heard the other pant and gasp. It took a minute for the light to go off, and Gavin hummed as he got comfortable again. This time there was a couple minutes before he heard a ding again. “Finally,” he mumbled, letting his eyes close.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This guy was incredibly quiet, but his hands were soft and firm as he pulled Gavin in close. There was no prep or getting ready, the guy pushed in slowly and Gavin gasped, feeling the pleasant drag. He was slow, one hand on the small of Gavin’s back, and the other on his hip, rocking into him. It felt good, and in the absence of noise Gavin filled it. Breathless little gasps turned to moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched on the length and got a little stutter for it, but he couldn’t get him to move faster. It took awhile but eventually, he caught the softest </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘shit’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the man buried himself, squeezing his hips hard. Gavin groaned, glad he wasn’t touching himself because he could’ve definitely gotten off on that. There was an awkward couple of pats before he finally heard the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” and then the sound of a door opening. Gavin blinked, confused why that voice seemed familiar, and made heat curl even more in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t too long before someone came in again, and Gavin tensed a bit at the voice. “Wow, this is a lot fucking cleaner than I thought it be.” Definitely female, with the slightest edge to it. Gavin hoped she read the screen carefully because Gavin didn’t want to turn a girl down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you aren’t, are you?” Now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> where he heard that voice before, and nearly choked, looking up as he tried to figure out just how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> North from Jericho ended up here. “Damn, not as fucked up as I hoped. At least this won’t burn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, he tilted his head just a bit, before he felt something </span>
  <em>
    <span>twisted and ridged</span>
  </em>
  <span> press into him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck!” He gasped, the strap on thick and definitely some kind of alien shape. It felt amazing, and Gavin rocked back instantly. “More, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh behind him was very nice to hear, and soon nails dug into his hips. A brutal pace was started, as he heard North gasp with each hit. He was willing to bet money it was some kind of android strap-on, but it felt amazing and he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he heard her curse, pulling Gavin flush. There wasn’t anything besides a dull thrum he could barely feel, but her fingernails dug deep and she let out a stuttered moan. “Good boy,” she commented, and Gavin licked his lips, rocking his hips back once to get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘hey!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of her. But she laughed after, and for the second time that night, someone slapped his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad the chairs were sturdy because he had a death grip on his. He was barely allowed time to breathe before there was a ding. He couldn’t make out any voices, but he heard the telltale slam of a body against the wall. He watched, for a moment, a darker smooth hand pull down the pants of his partner and get him hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He already had a feeling how this would work, and adjusted to be pressed flat against the wall. No hands came through, but with a thrust he was entered, gasping out from it. The pace wasn’t gentle, hell, Gavin would reason it was rough and demanding. When one of them broke, a whimper leaving him and a mumble of something Gavin didn’t catch, the other laughed, deep and low and Gavin felt shivers from hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he wrapped a hand around himself, letting the momentum push himself into his hand. He leaked enough that it was smooth, and continued to moan, though he tried to muffle himself. Like a chain reaction, the thrusting stopped, and seconds later, the smallest jerk into him had more cum filling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy pulled out, a couple spurts hitting Gavin’s thighs and he clenched his base to keep himself from losing it there. There were no comments either, and no ding. He just heard another guy enter, mumbled, and the self pushed ding that was a tone different than the door opening one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friends, or at least knew each other. He couldn’t imagine the embarrassment otherwise. “Get on your knees please.” The voice was calm, and Gavin wanted to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“One—one second,” he rasped out, moving slowly before he did as asked. A length was pushed through, and Gavin gulped, seeing the length. Long, not that thick, but the man would hit his throat. “Damn,” he mumbled, getting a kind laugh from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I touch?” A classroom, Gavin decided. This guy reminded him of being in college and he couldn’t place why, but he hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t pull anything out.” A hand reached through and carded through his hair, and then nothing else. Gavin got the idea, eagerly leaning forwards to lick this guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he noticed the lack of taste that was distinctly an android problem. Not that it was bad, Gavin didn’t mind it honestly. It just always gave guys away. With that knowledge, he licked around the tip and the base, letting his teeth scrape along the side. It rewarded him with a groan, hips pushing forwards, and smearing his member against Gavin’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he never tugged or pulled, just held on, breathless gasps. Gavin liked this guy. He put his all into slowly working him up before he suddenly sucked all of him in. Or as much as possible—the man hit his throat and there was still a good bit he couldn’t reach. That got an honest moan out of Gavin, hands pressed against the wall as he twitched. It didn’t take long once he started bobbing his head and humming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the guy pulled, and Gavin gasped as instead of sucking down his release, it was let out on his face. He kept his eyes closed, reaching for wipes, and then both the hand and the length pulled away. “You’re very talented with your tongue. That was fun.” The guy sounded so confident and Gavin ached.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As he cleaned up his face, he heard the ding again. He got into position but then heard a second ding, and a soft, feminine giggle. “Dearest, calm down.” The man’s voice was familiar but in the way of an old actor or something. It was also incredibly uppity, and his throat was already sore. Not that he’d say no, not yet, but he hoped he wasn’t being expected to have his mouth fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, a hand reached over, feeling Gavin’s ass up and he leaned into it. Then it gripped his dick and Gavin yelped, unexpecting of the contact. “A shame you aren’t giving. Mind turning over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, that voice was familiar but tonight was already a ride. Gavin didn’t have anything to lay his back on. “Sorry sir, but I don’t have anything to lay back on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, that was the perfect way to address him because there was a brief curse. “Don’t worry,” now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice was familiar—definitely an android. One of the most common, and he could picture blonde hair and a kind smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to take what he gets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin bit back a whistle at the dominatrix vibes, and the man sighed before Gavin felt his legs push together. “I’m going to use your thighs, are you ok with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, sir.” He definitely did that to hear the pompous, overly elegant voice curse again and felt a length slide between his thighs instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sculpted—very n</span>
  <em>
    <span>ice!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The man yelped, and then there was a muffled complaint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get moving or you won’t get off tonight.” That soft blonde’s voice turned hard, impatient, and suddenly the man moved, frantic. He heard a whine and could only assume he was getting pegged, as the moments had slightly more oomph to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew this was mean, but he lined up his hand, letting the man’s tip hit it just slightly and immediately got the loudest, muffled yelp he heard in a while, letting out a brief laugh. With that, the man came </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Gavin’s hand was coated. Curiosity brought him to lick it, and yeah, he should’ve begged to have this guy fuck his mouth. He wiped the rest off though as the two pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you say.” The command was stern, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost said thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” was mumbled quietly, slightly slurred, and Gavin let out a breathless laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re both welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They left, and Gavin took this moment to clean himself up. He heard yet another couple, soft giggling taking over, and then a voice spoke up. Similar to North’s, yet not, and Gavin was honestly past the point of caring. “Can you suck one of us,” the other picked up where the first left off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And stroke me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, yeah. Though I gotta tell you two right now, I’m gay so like… Sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, it’s alright, we kinda figured from the settings. Thank you for this!” Gavin rolled his eyes with a smile. The night had been weird, but fuck it. This would at least keep him from losing it. He got on his knees, and this time he saw the very normal, definitely android, strap on, looking at the harness it was attached to.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely a weird night. Still, he took it in his mouth and tried to ignore the feminine sigh. Then he got his hand on the similar strap on that appeared beside it. Getting an idea, he used his hands on both of them and took turns on which he sucked on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noises they made were muffled, and Gavin never saw a hand move towards him. But he felt the telltale wiggle of hips, stuttered, cut off jerks, and he moved his hands faster. One definitely was loud as she cried out, and Gavin was disappointed by the lack of anything to swallow or even taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next time he’d make a note that he only wanted guys. But they both pulled back, and he heard the thump as one leaned against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He got himself back into position, hoping the night wouldn’t turn out to be a bust. “Thank you so much, you were the best!” He hummed to the compliment, and then the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had some time before the next person came in, and Gavin swore if he heard a feminine voice he’d give up for the night. But there was no voice, just a soft curse as someone had an issue unbuttoning it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then hands reached out, and Gavin pressed back, letting them grip. “You’re pretty built.” Alright, that voice was familiar, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A little more edge, but he could’ve sworn that was Connor’s voice. Connor definitely wouldn’t be here though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully that means you can take it.” That was his only warning before hips snapped into him hard, and Gavin’s eyes rolled back, the man immediately hitting that bundle of nerves as Gavin keened.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, and listen to you. Keep on being loud for me, my boyfriend’s going to be listening.” Fuck that was kinky, and Gavin could easily oblige, especially as each thrust left a loud slap. He felt good, but then a hand gripped his length, right at the base. “And you’re not allowed to come for me. Sorry, not sorry.” Yeah, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t Connor but he did not care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each strike against that spot had heat coiling, making him tense and squeeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘More!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> left Gavin in broken cries, as he kept trying to push into the man more, separated by the wall. Of course, it had to come to an end, and the guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thrusting deep before he coated Gavin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please—ah—</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He needed release after that. His arms hurt from tensing so much, but it didn’t even rival the ache in his dick, that the guy finally let go of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask the next guy nicely. Maybe you’ll get to come.” This guy pinched his ass and Gavin swore loudly, unable to hear the slightly different ding as someone hit the button manually.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did hear the familiar voice. “I thought that was you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was low, and Gavin tensed, eyes going wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrian?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Captain Allen could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be here. If this was Captain fucking Allen, then the guy who just fucked him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sixty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>an</span>
  </em>
  <span> RK800 but thankfully not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Connor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he was going to transfer fucking units.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can almost hear you panicking. Back up for me.” He did as told, accepting his fate. “He doesn’t know, and I won’t tell. Just try not to cry out my name as loud as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Officer</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reed used to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are such a smug—</span>
  <em>
    <span>prick!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He yelped, Allen sinking in with one easy move, also finding the same spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a damned mess aren’t you, have you been having fun tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitten?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin cursed and thanked whatever fate brought them in here, rocking back eagerly, his hand on his own dick. “Yes, yes, yes, please—can I—I’m so damn close, please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you may. When I do.” Gavin swallowed, nodding despite the fact Allen couldn’t see it. And he got loud, muffling himself in his arm as the man worked up momentum rather than just plowed him. It felt mind-numbingly good, his legs tingling at this point, aching from holding him up. He’d take one more guy, for the over-sensitivity of it all, but then he was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he could focus on that for much longer, as the coil wound tighter, overpowering any aches. He arched his back, unable to grab anything tighter than he was, and it was a simple command that had him muffling a scream in his throat. “Well—come for me kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more thrusts before Allen pulled back, covering his ass and Gavin didn’t even need to jerk himself off. The name, his voice, he came against the floor, shaking and drooling a bit. “Good job. You did very well. I’ll see you around…” Gavin let out a non-committal hum, still floating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t move for at least three minutes, but then a ding sounded off again. It had to have been hours of this, yeah he was definitely done after this. Hands reached in though and gripped his hips. Nails dug in like Gavin would move away, but instead he was putty, being moved against the hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not ready for the length or girth of what entered him, crying out weakly as he stretched him more than the first guy. The pace wasn’t slow either. Faster, harder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rougher</span>
  </em>
  <span> than Allen even was. Gavin was worried for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wall</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he already knew his entire backside would be bruised.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, his fingers scratched, and Gavin felt himself get hard again, letting out little noises. “Yes… Yes yes yes—so good—holy shit you’re so—bi-</span>
  <em>
    <span>big!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gavin yelped, the man stuttered momentarily before there was a low, </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet sexy growl, and Gavin was sure those nails broke skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his hand around himself and keened, letting the noises get loud. Then the guy just pushed in and stopped, grinding in before Gavin felt him come, right against his prostate. He moved his hand quickly, and within seconds he was squeezing around the other as he came again, vision being littered with stars this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy pulled out slowly, and Gavin swore he heard an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘interesting’</span>
  </em>
  <span> that sounded entirely too amused and calm. His brain was far past recognizing any voices though, and he smacked at the screen to put his status as done. There was a deep laugh, one that had his gut tensing and the slightest twitch, but then there was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was sore, messy, and entirely fucked up. He got a message on his phone, he could hear it vibrate, but he didn’t care right now. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he let himself recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling that he knew that last voice never left him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reed900 - Collaring/Cock Warming/(Subspace)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nines please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were few things that Nines knew, for sure, he absolutely loved. But at the very top of that list, right above Gavin himself, it was seeing Gavin like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was sitting in his lap, unmoving, a black collar with </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Property of Nines’</span>
  </em>
  <span> stitched in white on it. The O-ring was clipped onto a leash, little chains dangling off it, and the leash was being tugged back, exposing the man’s chest to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was littered in love bites from when Nines got bored or stuck. But the best part was the very obvious fact he was hard as steel, and Nines was buried in him. And had been, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. “You wanted me to stay home. This case needs to be completed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin swallowed, and just as he was about to speak Nines jerked on the leash, Gavin crying out as his body moved and therefore rubbed against that spot. Nines knew this was torturous by now, but he loved seeing Gavin like this. When he was bored, he could roll his hips up and distract himself, but keep either of them from coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure he edged Gavin five times today. It was only almost dinner. Which, Gavin did need to eat. Nines licked his lips, and then grabbed Gavin’s sides. “Wrap your legs around me now. We are going to feed you, and if you’re good and eat quickly, I’ll let you lay on the desk instead.” He watched grey eyes go hazy, but the other nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines knew he could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Gavin right now. He knew where his boyfriend was, but he would never hurt him. He loved this trust too, the devotion Gavin held for him was unlike anything Nines ever knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked Gavin up, holding him in place, keeping his length inside Gavin. Gavin’s arms clung around Nines and he mumbled something entirely incoherent but it was said so warmly that Nines just nodded. When they got to the kitchen, Nines adjusted so Gavin was held up with one hand. They had protein bars and other snacks for heavy sessions, so he grabbed two of those and a bag of trail mix before moving them back to the study.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying Gavin on the table, Nines groaned as the man immediately bore his throat, opening his mouth and bracing himself against it. He always got eager to please when he entered subspace, and who was Nines to say no as he rolled his hips into the willing body under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he got a call, and answered it with a sigh, stopping his movements and instead commanding Gavin to eat the snack. “Hey Nines! So the warrant came back—when you two get in tomorrow you’ll be able to check out the house and the car.” Connor’s voice was chipper, and Nines rolled his eyes, rocking his hips when Gavin slowed down too much for his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, we will. Did you also get my paperwork that I filed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did… But you know the point of a day off is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> work right? I’m sure Gavin would love you spending that time with him.” The concern would’ve been cute if it had been at all warranted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I assure you, I’ve spent all day taking care of him as well.” Gavin finished both bars and Nines pet through his hair, getting that purely blissed-out smiled as Gavin arched his chest. His hand trailed down, lightly rolling a nipple between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been working all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are not mutually exclusive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines had the briefest idea of describing everything he did to his pretty kitten, all pliant and waiting for Nines to fuck him raw. But he resisted, instead, pressing his chest down and rolling his hips forward once. Gavin’s cry was loud, and he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means, I can multitask, especially since we’re at home. And I am, right now, multi-tasking.” He licked his lips, feeling need build in him. Gavin looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Nines wanted him to fall apart. Nines wanted him to scream and cry, to overwhelm him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both hands grabbed his hips and he started rocking slowly. He was still fully dressed, knowing that was trapping the heat that he now felt. “Oh yeah, and what are you two doing while you’re on call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, it would be too easy to send a photo. But Nines bit down on his lip, stilling again, and Gavin whined. “Please, Nines, please sir please, please I’ve been good. Fill me up, fuck me, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ra9</span>
  </em>
  <span> his begging would kill Nines. He felt his own control slip, eagerly getting rid of his shirt. “Connor, you do not want to know.” He grabbed Gavin’s hips again, rolling his own and letting his head hang back as Gavin clenched tightly around him, trying to pull him in further. The man bounced as well he could, the desk squeaking, and it felt so good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t want to admit-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor I have had my dick buried in Gavin’s ass for hours and this call is </span>
  <em>
    <span>over.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hung up at that, growling as he did. “You—are so fucking distracting Gavin. I love you, I love you—fuck—you’re going to be my good little kitten and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> scream for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s smile was blindingly bright, seemingly out of place on his face even, but he nodded. “Yes sir! Yes, yes, yes! I’m your good kitten please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines growled out another </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fuck’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he started fucking Gavin in earnest, slamming his hips into the other. Gavin never once moved to touch himself, just spreading his legs wider, and Nines owed him so much aftercare after this. He murmured soft praises and grinned as little tears pricked the side of Gavin’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he stopped, biting his lip as Gavin whined, desperately moving his body still. He squirmed, but that was it, writhing on the table. Nines sat back, grabbing the forgotten collar with one finger hooked under it and pulling Gavin to sit on his length. “You are going to bounce yourself on my cock Gavin. You may come whenever you’re ready, but no touching yourself. Start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin did not disappoint. Nines placed his hands on the man’s thighs, feeling the muscles shift as he started to bounce himself easily. He let out a breathless gasp each time, and Nines had to reach his hand up once to wipe the spit off his chin. “Fuck, you are a mess. You like me being buried inside you that badly, Gavin? You that desperate to be filled?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he got were mumbles, which was fine, because when he snapped his hips up Gavin keened, letting his head hang back now. The leash bounced and swayed with each movement, and Nines grabbed it, tugging him down and claiming the other’s lips with bruising force. He bit, tasting iron and that did Gavin in. He came hard, tightening around Nines and his release hitting their chests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines kept going for a couple more thrusts until he filled Gavin, groaning lowly as he stilled. He saw a message in his HUD but ignored it for now, instead, focusing on Gavin’s nearly passed out breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, he was a bit surprised that </span>
  <em>
    <span>cockwarming</span>
  </em>
  <span> got Gavin to slip, but he didn’t mind it. It was definitely something he’d ask about, because it normally took a good bit of pain for Gavin to go into subspace. Right now though, he focused on bringing him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to watch as he slid out of Gavin finally, already missing the heat. Gavin barely responded with a whine, his eyes blinking slowly up at Nines. Then he picked Gavin up, taking him to the bathroom, feeling a head tuck into his shoulder. Checking the message finally, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry for asking.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet you are.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ReedAllen960 - Foursome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He should’ve expected this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all went out for drinks, Sixty, Allen, Nines, and himself. A joint case together involving Nines and him, and the SWAT team. Thankfully, the whole SWAT team didn’t accept his invitation, just those two. When he was paying, he thought several more guys would’ve asked. He didn’t put much more thought into it though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or into the fact the three didn’t really want to drink. None of them did—Nines and Sixty were adamant on maintaining control of their own bodies, thank you, and Allen kindly explained that he really only drank wine. Gavin wasn’t one to drink alone, so he shrugged it off, and offered they all go dance and catch a bite to eat then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least that was widely accepted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was sandwiched between the four of them, and they were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>touchy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nines—Nines he understood. They were just starting into… something. Gavin wasn’t sure what it was, but he’d been caught riding his dick in the parking lot twice now. Nines was good to him, and Gavin adored it. They hadn’t put a label on it, but they were something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian he could somewhat understand. He supposed. They had a thing when Gavin was left a partnerless officer, and joined with SWAT in those few years of guilt. Allen picked him back up, dusted him off, and maybe Gavin ended up under his desk. He had a thing for men in power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sixty—was something out of the blue. At least to him. They barely interacted, and although they got along well when they did, he really didn’t think Sixty liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>guys.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let alone him. But here they fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Gavin felt way too hot at this.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines was behind him, breath across the back of his neck and hands on his pecs, their hips flush together. Adrian was grinding his ass right on Gavin’s dick, and Gavin held on for dear life. Sixty was pressed into Allen’s front, his thumbs hooked into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> jeans, and they were so close together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take it. He was getting harder than a steel beam and he wiggled, trying to escape. Then Adrian fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Gavin wanted nothing more than to fuck or get fucked. “Should we take this outside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines’ deep voice right against his ear had Gavin gasping out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘please’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before the group let him pull away. He needed to think what spurred this on, and the cool night air was relieving. But then he was being turned, and Allen sunk to his knees, unzipping his jeans. “Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Guys—wait—</span>
  <em>
    <span>wait!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stopped in place, and he saw two golden spinning circles. “Just—what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> brought this on? Not that I mind—I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>—fuck you all are incredibly hot and if I die on someone’s dick tonight then so </span>
  <em>
    <span>be it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but like—what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He was breathing quicker, so confused, and turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allen resumed his spot, licking Gavin through his boxers. Nines took over speaking for them. “Well, here’s the thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitten</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sixty accidentally walked in on us last week, when we were in what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the empty archives. After our little voyeur had his fun, he proceeded to tell Allen. And then Allen told him that you two fucked. So Sixty organized this get together after watching you tackle our suspect, and now we’re all hoping you’ll be agreeable to all of us. No one could decide who was first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin swore he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped</span>
  </em>
  <span> breathing. “Holy fucking—yeah… Yeah, I can take all four of you. I mean, who wants—who’s going to be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m trying right now to get it started, but Sixty and Nines both want to fuck you. And you know I’ve never been picky.” Allen’s wink had no right to make him red in the face, but he nodded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok… Ok, then my place?” He got two nods that he could see so he assumed it was good. He carded his fingers into Allen’s hair, tugging him up as he did. He wasn’t allowed the control for long, as Nines picked him up. Gavin remembered Nines suggested they take a cab in, and he was so grateful now, as the four of them crowded into the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was immediately sat onto Nines’ lap, feeling the hard length pressed against his hips. Sixty sat across from him, dragging Gavin forward to press his face against his hips. “Both of them bragged you have a silver tongue.” Gavin got the idea, already undoing the zipper even as the car protested the activities they were partaking in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got Sixty’s length out, licking his lips before sucking at the tip, swirling his tongue around it. “Fuck that’s hot from this angle.” Allen’s comment was met with a chuckle from Nines, but he focused on Sixty’s little gasps, taking the head in just enough to run his tongue under the ledge, focusing on a little spot that had a bundle of nerves. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was damn well proud of the fact he knew how to give good head, and he was going to prove it, sucking more of Sixty in. With his nose pressed against the other’s skin, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>swallowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Sixty cursed loudly. Both of his hands found Gavin’s hair, gripping it, but Gavin still moved, easily bouncing his head along his length. It was his humming that almost broke Sixty, but he was pulled off with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘pop’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, panting a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to wait until we’re all ready.” Sixty pet through his hair and Gavin relaxed, laying back against Nines.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took way too long with all three of them touching him, Nines’ hands on his chest, Allen’s mouth on his neck, and Sixty’s hands on his thighs. He was so worked up he could ride all of them if they asked. But then they were getting out, making it up to Gavin’s apartment. Thankfully none of his neighbors stopped him, he wasn’t sure he could come up with an explanation at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t make sense of it still, but he was past the point of questioning it. The four of them stumbled in, Sixty tailing behind to close his door, and Gavin let out a whine as two sets of hands tugged at his clothes. Allen focused on his shirt, tugging it over his arms while Nines got rid of his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Gavin called out at last, fully naked while the other three were completely dressed. “More clothes need on the floor, but more importantly, how is this working?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sixty and Nines shared a look, but Allen took initiative, pulling Gavin to the couch. “Undress me, kitten.” Gavin swallowed, but quickly listened, seeing the other two approach. While Sixty was reserved with his expressions, Nines tried hard to express his confusion. Allen was undressed quickly, and the man laid back on his couch, sinking into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—are going to fuck me. Nines, Sixty, figure out which one of you gets to tap that ass and which gets blown.” As he finished speaking, Allen reached out for Gavin’s hands, and he eagerly gave them to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First I got to prep-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” Gavin could’ve died at that grin, but he felt down and let his head hang as his fingers bumped against something hard. He felt, grabbing the base and pulling it out, sparing only a side glance as it was put on the glass coffee table. A fucking lubed buttplug. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>insatiable</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he mumbled, before digging around his clothes. He still remembered how Allen was, and pulled out a rubber, rolling it over his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to-” Gavin shut him up with a light love tap onto his thigh, positioning himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I know you prefer it. At least, you used to.” There was a kinder smile before Gavin slowly sunk into Allen. Hands gripped under his knees, pushing his legs up further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could lose himself in the feeling, his head was tilted up, a dick held out in front of him. He followed the smooth, freckled hips upwards, despite knowing full well this wasn’t Nines. “Well, finish me off Gavin.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked for a moment, and then opened his mouth, flattening his tongue. Nines, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the laugh alone, chuckled behind him. “He wants you to fuck his mouth, like the good little toy he is. He likes being roughly handled.” Two hands gripped his hips, and after he repositioned his legs, Nines wasted no time. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>slammed</span>
  </em>
  <span> into him and Gavin’s eyes rolled back. He was sure he made some noise, but what it was, he couldn’t recall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d like to say there was burn there, with no prep, but the fact was, he fucked Nines that morning. The man worked him open and kept him open, and now he fucking knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>why.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He loved and hated all three of these idiots for how well this was planned out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines set up a brutal pace, and Gavin didn’t even have to move. Nines thrusted into him hard enough to knock into Allen, and with a little readjustment, he found that sweet spot to make Allen finally gasp out. He forgot the other was quiet, unlike Gavin, who whined and gasped freely.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, until Sixty pulled his chin up. Relaxing his mouth again, he couldn’t keep his eyes up, but this time he didn’t have to. Sixty thrusted into his mouth, and the small bump against his throat had Gavin tearing up, humming. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dirty move from such a sweet kitten.” One hand gripped his hair, keeping his head in place, and it was all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the sounds—Sixty’s curses, Allen’s little gasps he tried to keep muffled, and the plethora of grunts and growls Nines let out. The sound of Nines’ hips hitting his, his hitting Allen’s, and the poor sectional’s creaking under the pressure. Just as he thought about the thing breaking, Nines hit that bundle of nerves, and Gavin’s eyes squeezed tight, screaming around the length in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The result was immediate, heat gushing into his mouth and almost choking him, swallowing as best he could while the hips still rocked into his face. Sixty pulled out of his mouth but still held his head with the grip in his hair, allowing Gavin shaky, broken breaths.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Sixty completely pulled away, not that Gavin could care. Each tense constriction from Allen made him whine desperately, while each strike against that same spot from Nines had him seeing starbursts behind his eyes. As soon as he got his breath he </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unsure of what. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please please so good, both so good—so- ah—ah please, please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another growl before he felt teeth on his shoulder. They barely sunk in when Gavin keened out Nines’ name, shaking as he released. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” was barely a whisper under him and he felt something wet hit his stomach before the tension around his dick finally eased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines kept going, pulling Gavin out of Allen. Gavin started to squirm, the oversensitivity bordering painful, and his whimpers were loud. But Nines wrapped a hand around him after getting the rubber off, and pumped him back into hardness.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The combination of the growled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘come for me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the hands suddenly on his chest, both brought him over again, sobbing out a scream this time. His head lolled back, panting hard and then Nines snapped his hips into Gavin’s twice more before burying himself in with a deep groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Nines’ cum slide down his thighs, and then he felt someone licking there, noticing Allen’s not-so-perfectly slicked back hair down there. He twitched, unsure if he could go another round, but his body definitely wanted to try. Then he swallowed as Sixty spoke up from the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Round two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>